When Worlds Collide
by Mindless-Babbles
Summary: Arianna needed to get away. Control and danger kept her caged in her life, but now it's time for a change. Even if it meant leaving her friends behind. Now in a new world far away 'Aria' is finding that change is good, especially with a certain Blue Eyed Adonis hanging around. Aria's past is searching everywhere for her. Will she be able to keep her worlds from colliding?
1. A Change in Scenery

**Hey all!**

 **This is officially my first fanfiction ever written and I am happy to start this journey on the site I have favored for many years now. I loved reading all the fanfictions on here but never jumped on and wrote one myself. Now here we go!**

 **This does have a bit of a crossover with 'The Covenant'.**

 **Quick disclaimer: all content is strictly fanfiction, all content relating to Harry Potter or The Covenant is all credit to the author/director of the movies & books. **

**Thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **1: Change of Scenery**

Night loomed over the forest, swallowing it into darkness leaving the stars and the full moon as the natural light for anything out and about tonight. A dark haired girl ran into the night, dodging trees in hopes of running away from them, from her past, from the one thing that could potentially kill her. Not once did she look back from where she was running for fear that her hopes and courage may collapse if she did. She knew she was far away right now but the faster the better. She needed to cover as much ground as possible.

They liked the chase, that she knew. This was their kind of game, especially when he wanted to play, He never lost. But there was a first time for everything, she hoped.

In the distance she could see the sky lightened above the tree line. Lights! She was close to civilization of some sort. Oh thank god.

Her pace quickened at that thought as she continued her trek towards the light. Freedom was just a few more steps away.

Lights flickered at random parts of the bar creating a sort of dance club as the bodies danced suggestively against one another to the weird sultry rhythm. On the other side of the room pool tables were scattered around while bar tables were occupied with couples, beermates, and many others enjoying their favorite place. The atmosphere carried a sense of 'campus bar' and 'biker bar' but either way it was still a hole in the wall bar she could hide out in for awhile.

"So this is Nicky's," she smirked as she glanced around. Not as great as Everwood but it will have to do in this case. With that thought in mind she took a seat at one of the empty tables, hoping to blend in if trouble came in after her.

Minutes passed and already she was absorbed with the strange entrancing music flowing around her like a warm blanket covering her in comfort. Suddenly her comfort was cut short by a abrupt buzzing sound erupting in her back pocket. All panic came rushing back as she quickly swiped her finger across the screen to answer. She was quickly met with an enraged voice on the other line.

"Arianna where the fuck are you?!" the voice screamed out, "You weren't in any of your classes or your room, not to mention rumors are flying everywh-"

"Mi calm down," Arianna whispered loudly trying to not draw attention the other around her. Looking quickly around her she continued, "I just needed to get outta there ok? I am sorry I didn't have time to tell you."

" Do you know what this means?" Mi's frantic voice trembled, " He's going to go on a rampage when he finds out you left! Bloody hell what were you thinking"

Arianna cringed as Mi's words slowly sunk in. A vivid string of thoughts of many people suffering from the wrath of "him" shifted through her mind, all because of her. Mixed feelings of guilt and fear swirled through her, but she knew she needed to do this.

"You know how dangerous he is!" Mi stammered, her trembling clearly increasing, "and his followers...They would jump at this opportunity to get you! Why didn't you tell us? You know the guys would've done anything to help you...whats going on with you?"

Ignoring Mi's ongoing rant, Arianna shifted her phone to her shoulder and reached into her pocket to pull out a small crumpled paper. Unraveling it she looked down to see it was her plane ticket. So spontaneous it was of her to jump onto a muggle plane rather than apparate was definitely new to her but this way she knew she would be ok for now, she was an ocean away after all. The less magic she used the better, and she was sure he wouldn't try looking for her in a place like this.

Her gaze raised up to glance around the small dark bar. Looking around at the many different people grouped around helped her to believe she was safe for now. She stumbled upon this bar in a small little campus town in the middle of nowhere. She wasn't even aware that this kind of town would exist. Now she was happy it did..

"Arianna, Are you there?" Mi's voice called through the phone, pushing Arianna out of her thoughts.

"He won't find me," she confirmed quickly, "I promise you, he won't."

"He can trace you," Mi shot back, "He's not fucking stupid you know?" Mi's fright now changed to anger. Arianna felt the stab of guilt for putting her friend through this. She was selfish for not letting her in on her reckless plan. Mi had been her best friend for a long time, practically her sister. It felt so wrong to not involve her in the plans to escape her personal hell but she couldn't risk being talked out of it. It has been too long now and if she continued she may never be able to get out of it.

Arianna stopped for a second and processed what Mi had just said. He could trace her! Pulling her phone away from her face for a second to glance at it, Mi's name and smiling face glowed on the screen. She remembered the day she took that pic. They were out an about shopping in the shops of London It was one of the best days she had with her best friend. Now she had to make the hardest sacrifice.

Mi's voice continued over the phone, the words distorted from the distance the phone was now at. Arianna stared down for a few more seconds before placing the phone back to her ear.

"I'm sorry Mi, Just know I love you and I am doing this to save us all."

"Arianna what do you mea-," Mi frantically called out before she was cut off when Arianna pushed the power button. Her phone darkened as it powered down.

"Im sorry," She whispered as she made her way to the bars exit and onto the dark damp streets. She quickly made her way back into the forest she just trekked through, she needed a good hiding place. A few feet away from her she saw a fallen tree trunk laying across the ground, perfect! She walked to the trunk and sat on one end peering into the side to see if it was hollow.

Looking down at her phone she sighed before whispering a quick stealth incantation.

" _Nouvolias Iniziola!"_

A soft warm golden glow enveloped the phone before vanishing as quickly. She placed the phone into the trunk and moved few pieces of wood around it to cover it. This will do for now. At any rate she would be able to get back to it if needed. At least it was untraceable.

"Im so sorry," Arianna whispered again, a lone tear trailing down her cheek and continued with another incantation. "I _nvisalante mienios"_

Again another warm glow appeared, this time flowing around herself before quickly diappearing. A sense of loss hit her as she used this untraceable spell, as if a part of her was missing. A smile appeared on her face as she realized the success in her work. For months she had been practicing and never thought she would succeed in the spells her mother had taught her. If only she could see her now. Now she knew for sure she wouldn't be found. Magic or not it will be a hell of a time to be able to track her now.

She stepped out of the forest and back onto the main street glancing around in hopes of finding a hotel or some sort of place to hide out for the night. In the distance an old fashioned streetlamp flickered above a small sign, being the only source of light on the darkened street it illuminated the sign in an inviting manner. Stepping closer she was able to see the sign more clearly. It was an advertisement for an open house for Spencer Academy.

A small smiled toyed on her face once again as a thought formed in her head of her next step. "Spencer is going to have a new student."

And with that she continued down the road in search of the place she would call home for awhile.

A hooded figure silently following closely behind.


	2. Housing Then & Now

**Hellooooo!**

 **Whooo so far the first chapter was brimming with questions and suspense! I got so into it that I already have the second chapter up and going! :)**

 **WARNING: This chapter does contain swearing and Mild sexual content.**

 **Let me know your feedback on how I can better my work! I would love to hear anything!**

 **Thank you & Enjoy!**

 **-Mindless Babbles**

 **Chapter 2: Housing then and now**

 _\- 4 days ago-_

 _The moaning continued, never hearing the hallway door creak open and a shadow slowly cross the dark library floor, slowly approaching the currently occupied table. Grunts and moans were quickly replaced by shouts of surprise as a flash of purple sparks shot at them, ripping the lovers from eachother's embrace and crashing off the table with a loud bang. A curse rang through the air followed by a 'lumos'. Lights flickered on to reveal 3 individuals, 2 of which were naked. Arianna stood before the naked figures. Her Jade green eyes Flared to life like a fire spitting flames as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment of catching two people in such a compromising position, especially her 'boyfriend' with one of the many school sluts. Her eyes never wavered from the scene before her nor did her spirit falter as a string of words lashed out at her from the silver haired God._

" _DO. YOU. MIND?" He spat, his cold monotone voice showing no emotion as his shoulders shook in fury, his steel gray eyes glared at her, also emotionless, "I would like to continue."_

 _Next to him the naked girl beamed. Her body laid leisurely across the floor, baring all to see without a single hint of shame. She shook her tangled strands of sweaty blonde hair in what she hoped was a sexy pose. She was happy that she had gained the upper hand to this situation and that the Sex god of the school was defending their moment of passion against the nosy upset bitch. She had been waiting to get back at this bitch for months. Now was her moment._

 _Jade green eyes hardened as she looked between the two naked lovers again._

" _Well excuse me for intruding, please continue.." Arianna countered back, walking defiantly towards the exit, " Should let the Head boy practice his 'head duties' with the school tramp." and with that a loud slam echoed through out the empty, library leaving the two naked figures alone._

 _Suddenly sounds of shuffling were heard from behind the table as the angry male searched for his discarded articles of clothing._

" _Where do you think you're going?" screeched the surprised conquest as she watched him rush to throw his clothes on. Suddenly she was lifted off the floor by her neck and thrown onto the hard table. His eyes stared daggers as he tightened his grip around her pale delicate throat. She could feel the oxygen quickly leave her body and struggled to pry his long fingers away. He slowly lowered his lips, just a breath away from her ear._

" _DON'T QUESTION ME SLUT," he spat dangerously, he could feel her start to tremble. Either from pain or fear he wasn't quite sure. He didn't give a fuck. She needed to learn._

 _Finally he released her from his grasp in time for her to catch a hopeful breath of air just seconds before losing consciousness. She gulped the air hungrily before glaring at the man above her. Suddenly her mood changed Regardless of the fact he had almost killed her, she knew she needed to keep him in her grasp. She desperately reached out to grab his shoulder._

" _Why the rush, the bitch is gone?" She coaxed, stupidly forgetting his aggressive demeanor, "Does she really matter that much?"_

 _A growl cut through the dark room as a hand shot out to smack the blonde tangled twit across the face, knocking her unconscious._

 _'That was the end of her idiotic remarks,' he mused to himself. He continued to pull his shoes on and straightening his tie, he got ready to leave._

 _He stepped up to the unconscious girl sprawled on the table, disgust swirling in his aura._

" _If you must know," He drawled, " She's mine, and I need to punish what's mine."_

 _He angrily made his way to the door to search for the raven haired bitch. Leaving the unconscious girl behind for the prefects or filch to find._

-Now-

Arianna shuddered as the anger seeped into her in full force. She was nothing but a tool to him. Something to use for her name and reputation. He never really loved her. She was nothing but property to her. What a fool she was.

 _'Draco you bastard,'_

Her mood switched quickly in surprise at the hurt she felt. Why? After everything he had done to her why did she feel so bitter? She was free now. Free from the control and danger that surrounded him. She should be relieved. Yet she couldn't help but feel the thread of bitterness winding around her.

Mumbling was heard from behind the desk in front of her, pulling her from her thoughts. There sat her new Headmaster, Headmaster Conrad Townsed

"Aria Nightingale is it?" The headmaster questioned, brows furrowing as he read through her transcript. He didn't expect an answer as he continued to skim over paperwork, here and there providing a soft mumble of response to some internal questions he must've needed to answer.

'Aria' glanced around the elegant room of the headmaster's office. The dark mahogany walls were covered proudly with pictures of former Headmaster's, certificates, and some framed newspaper clippings involving the successes of the school. Behind her a long bookcase covered the entire wall, giving off the feel of a gentle men's study. It screamed old money. The whole academy did with its medieval architecture and poised landscaping.

'What a stuck up school,' she silently mused to herself, "

"Any relation to Evie Nightingale?"

This brought Aria out of her inspection of the room. She didn't expect any inquiries on her name. Quickly she fumbled for a reply.

"I don't believe so, " she stammered, gracing him with her best dazzling smile, "I apologize Headmaster, I was so caught up with how beautiful this room is that I was surprised by such a question."

Struck by the effect of her smile, the headmaster gazed at her with a dopey smile. A red tint sprouted from his chubby cheeks and spread up towards his bald head. In her opinion he was starting to resemble a strawberry..

Finally after a few more seconds he was able to regain is composure with a quick cough and glanced back at her transcript.

"Well It seems you're more than qualified to be here Ms. Nightingale," his confirmation instantly brought a smile to her face. Thank God she was good at transfiguration.

He stood up quickly and extended his hand in a welcoming shake, "Welcome and congratulations, now all I need to do is make a quick call to the boarding director and see what we have available for housing," he smiled once more before gesturing to the door.

"if you would please take a seat outside the door." with that his small husky frame plopped into his chair humming a simple tune while dialing the number to the boarding director.

Aria opened the heavy wooden door and peered out into the front office area. To her left sat the bench the Headmaster requested her to wait at. a dark figure lounged on the far end of it, leaving enough space for her to sit. She did.

Aria avoided looking towards the figure and busied herself with inspecting the office. A long desk faced the front doors leading out to the main hallway. Large frosted windows stood on each side of the doors allowing her to watch the uniformed students pass by. Navy mini skirts, light blue oxford button ups, and navy sweater-vests to match.

 _'Not much of a difference to the Hogwarts uniform'_ she mused the sudden thought bringing a stab of homesickness, No more cloaks to swish around and collect dust at the bottom of her feet, no more stealth and mystery that the cloaks provided. Another image crossed her thoughts of the wind blowing through her hair as she nosedived on her broom to retrieve the Quaffle. No more flying or Quidditch.

Aria started to feel the prickles of sadness envelop her. Reminiscing had brought on more feelings than she hoped. Trying to avoid continuing down that road she absently turned her head to face the figure next to her. A flash of silver caused her to turn her head back quickly. A sudden shock spread throughout her whole body, almost making her fall off the bench. It couldn't be him!

"Everything ok?" A smooth voice questioned, it was the figure next to her, "You seem frightened."

Aria closed her eyes for a moment to steady her rapidly beating heart, the voice she heard was definitely not his. ' _Oh thank God!'_

"Hello?" the voice urged.

Aria slowly turned her head to look at the figure. A sigh of relief immediately reached her lips when she was met with a pair of vibrant blue eyes, Not steel gray.

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me, "she stammered, still trying to gain her strength back after the slight fright, " I was so distracted by the surroundings that I didn't realize you were there." _'good call'_

'Well that's unfortunate," smirked the blonde boy, "I thought I was attractive enough to at least catch the lady's eye."

Aria took a moment to take in the male next to her. He smiled and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, a black beanie in his other hand. He wore the uniform of the academy in a way that shouted 'BAD BOY' with his half buttoned shirt and loosened tied hanging lazily around his neck. He sat with one leg resting languidly over is other, giving off an aura of a relaxed panther. He was definitely the type Aria liked.

"Speechless?" He laughed when he got no response, he then carefully looked into her Jade eyes, "but seriously are you OK? You seem like you saw a ghost or something."

Aria nodded her head quickly, "I'm fine, just the first day jitters is all, Thank you for asking though."

she couldn't help but smile at his concern, but it was short-lived when he gave her a wink and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

"Well then fair maiden, may I be the first to welcome you to Spencer Academy," he bowed his head slightly in mock obedience, "I am resident welcome committee member Reid, Ser Reid Garwin."

Aria giggled at his poor attempt to seem knightly, in the least it was cute. This man definitely knew how to work the ladies. In a way different way than she was used to.

"Well Ser Reid, I am Arian-," she caught herself, "uhh Aria Nightingale,"

' _that was close!'_ Aria freaked internally, _' stupid stupid.'_

Thankfully Reid took no notice of her slip up, or politely pretended he didn't.

"Beautiful name, I had a grandmother with that name," he replied smoothly, clearly laying down a cheesy one liner. Clearly this has worked for him before if he was stupidly using it now.

"Mr. Garwin," a voice sounded from the front of the office, There a blonde woman in a pantsuit stood leaning against the desk, a look of humor spread across her face, " I thought your Grandmother's name was Gwendelyn like my name?"

Reid shot a glare in her direction before murmuring something incoherent and looking away. Clearly defeated by his own charm.

"Ms. Nightingale," The headmaster called from his now opened door, " Would you please make your way back into my office," he looked past Aria to frown at Reid, "Ah Mr. Garwin, Charming the new girl as usual."

This brought on more incoherent murmuring from the blonde student, visibly upset that everyone was making him look bad.

"Ms. Nightingale if you would please, "the headmaster gestured to enter the room, he looked back to Reid once more, "Mr. Garwin I will be with you shortly."


	3. Don't push me cuz I'm close to the edge

***Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter Or The Covenant. All content relating to either belong to their respected author/director.***

 **Another chapter down! I really gotta thank this rainy weather for giving me a boost of motivation to continue this! super happy with how together this is getting and from the responses from my friends. Thank you all for the continued support!**

 **More Draco talk coming soon :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Mindless Babbles**

 **Chapter 3: Don't push me cuz I'm close to the edge**

"Crucio!"

Screaming echoed through the dark dungeon of the Slytherin common room, allowing the three figures to bask in the cries. After 10 torturous minutes the curse faded, leaving the boy sprawled out across the floor trying to catch his breath. Phantom waves of pain still causing him to tremble.

Blaise, Draco's best friend, stared down at the beaten, writhing body of a 6th year Slytherin, Carter was his name, poor bloke. His uniform was torn and ripped in many places, blood seeping from the torn fabric. His nose bleeding heavily as he panted for air, finally feeling some relief from the pain he was enduring. Blaise sighed silently to himself, wincing as a new wound seemed to open on the top of Carters head. His matted chestnut hair now stained with blood and sweat.

Draco lounged comfortably on a nearby black leather couch as he watched the scene before him. His expression laced with anger and frustration. His stoney gaze proving that he felt nothing about the torture he was inflicting on his poor housemate. His eyes shone with so much desperation that nothing else could seem to shake him from his goal. Finding Arianna.

Cato, Blaise's cousin stood flanking Draco. He transferred in from an American school and instantly joined ranks with Draco's friends. His face fixed with amusement as he watched Carter, fingers twitching near his pocket where he held his wand, he was ready to go again once given the command. He twitched his head back to crack his neck, his dark shaggy hair moving around him as he did.

Blaise shook his head in disgust at his cousins enjoyment. Though they resembled each other closely with their dark hair and caramel complexion, They have long become estranged since his arrival. Cato constantly attempted to outdo his cousin in anything to gain Draco's favor. Although Draco never showed any recognition to the obvious competition, it still brought a lot of tension between cousins.

"P-p-leasee!" Carter gasped out, "I don't know anything, I swear!"

Draco stood suddenly and walked towards Carter, his cool hard steps matching the stealthy move of a lion approaching his prey.

"So you're telling me that I am wrong?" Draco sneered, lowering himself into acrouch above Carter, " That I didn't see you outside the library doors the night Arianna ran out? That you didn't scream out her name and follow her?"

Carter stayed silent.

The tension in the room grew thicker as Draco's voice grew louder at the his last few words, "Hmm very interesting."

Carter's trembling continued, the tension suffocating him as his panic peaked wildly throughout his body. He knew he messed up but he needed to be brave. For Arianna.

 **-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

" _Arianna!" his voice rang out after her, his footsteps rapidly trying to match hers, "Come back! It's me!"_

 _Arianna's head swung back in recognition, arms wrapped around Carter immediately, her body shaking slightly. Was she crying?_

" _What's going on?" questioned Carter, This was new to him to see Arianna so distressed. He tilted her face of to look into his own. Arianna finally gave in and stared into his eyes. A frustrated frown looked back at him. Taking him completely off guard._

" _I NEED to get out of here, " She muttered quickly, her breathing rapid as she closed her eyes to try to contain herself, " I can't be here anymore. With him."_

 _Carter looked down at the raven haired beauty, mentally debating if he should pull her into his arms again or not. They have know eachother since his first year in Hogwarts and he couldn't deny his unwavering attraction to her. He never acted on it of course, she meant so much more than that mistake. Obviously she was out of his league. Now he knew for sure he couldn't have her with that psycho bastard of a shadow always tailing behind her. For awhile she almost seemed blinded by the possessiveness Draco held over her, now she couldn't seem to free herself from it._

" _Carter," Arianna's voice broke out, Pulling Carter out of his thoughts and back to her pleading face, "Please help me.."_

 _Carter stood there staring at her, fury enveloping him, "We could fight him you know. You don't deserve this."_

" _Carter," Arianna hissed, quickly looking behind her for any sign of others nearby, "You know we wouldn't win, he has so many followers. He could kill you. I could never live with myself if he did."_

 _Arianna walked to the wall behind him and leaned against it, her head dropped to stare at the floor as she spoke, "I don't have much time, he will come looking for me. I need to leave here now but I can't through the main doors. Please Carter, you know all the secret passages here. Help me get out."_

 _Footsteps echoed from the end of the darkened corridor, snapping both of them out of their relaxed positions. This made up Carter's mind. He reached out and grabbed Arianna's delicate hand and pulled her down the corridor, away from the approaching footsteps._

" _Let's go."_

 _Quickly they rushed down flights of stairs and through winding corridors until they reached the start of the west tower, near the hufflepuff's dormitories. There, they found a storage closet._

 _Opening the door they walked into the tiny room. Shelves lined all the walls while buckets and rags littered the floor. To the right was a wash basin, caked in a certain sludge. She didn't want to know._

 _Arianna wrinkled her nose upon the sight."Here?"_

 _Carter nodded and quickly walked to the shelf closest to the wash basin, there he reached for a small green box. Pulling it off the shelf he opened it to pull out a worn looking locket. The chain dark from the many years of life it had carried. Carter gingerly carried it over to Arianna, holding it out for her to take._

 _Upon closer inspection she was able to see the heart shaped locket, small and gold with the faint cursive writing across the front._

" _What does it say?" she asked quickly noting that she couldn't pronounce what was on it._

" _lasciate che la vostra anima ti guida, " Carter read in an elegant Italian accent, " It means let your soul guide you."_

 _Arianna smiled at this, taking the locket into her hands she opened it to see nothing inside it. Confused, she turned her attention again to see Carter pulling a floorboard up from the floor. She made her way over to peer inside the dark space. There she was able to see a small imprint of two hearts._

" _May I?" Carter asked, gesturing to the locket. Arianna placed it once again in his possession, watching in interest as he placed the opened locket into the imprint. A soft blue glow appeared before disappearing. Carter pulled the locket out of the imprint and in doing so opened up a circular portal. The size was perfect enough to jump through._

 _Carter stepped back and handed the locket back to Arianna._

" _How did you find out about this?" Arianna gasped in awe._

 _Carter smiled modestly at her before taking a step closer. " I will tell you another time, when we actually have time. Now you need to go, be careful and stay safe." and with that he gently placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping back to give her space._

 _Arianna stood there silently for a moment. Her heart racing, overwhelmed by her friend's admirable support in helping her. She smiled widely, tears flowing down her face as she looked back at him. She rushed up to hug him quickly. Breaking apart she looked down at the portal then back at Carter._

" _Whatever you do, don't lose that locket." Carter warned, "It may find you a way back here."_

 _Arianna nodded quickly, "Thank you Carter."_

 _She walked towards the portal and took a deep breath. She counted silently to herself for 3 seconds before plunging into the dark swirls. The portal closing behind her._

 **-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K- -E-N-D-**

Carter hitched out a breath, his wounds searing with pain from the last 3 rounds of the Cruciatus curse.

Although his body was weak, his mind held strong. He would not break.

Draco pulled himself back up to a standing position, staring down at Carter with disdain. Arms crossed he continued to stare down at him.

"Still nothing?" snarled Draco, he looked to Blaise and Cato, Cato smiled eagerly, pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Blaise your turn," Draco commanded. Cato's face dropped at this, turning to a disgusted scowl as he looked to his cousin.

Blaise nodded quickly before stepping forward, hands shaking slightly as he approached. He looked down to Carters mangled form. Hesitance invaded him, freezing him in place.

"DO IT," commanded Draco once again, "What is wrong with you!"

Blaise stood frozen, guilt riddling his face. This was one of his friends brothers, he couldn't do that to them. He turned around and faced Draco's furious glare.

"You dare defy me?" Draco sneered.

Before Blaise could answer, Cato stepped forwarded, wand pointed.

"Crucio!"

Blaise winced as he watched the curse fly over him and hit Carter square in the chest. Screaming erupted the room once again. Blaise dropped his head down in sorrow. He needed to stop this.

Before he could there was a sound of a door slamming open as Pansy and Amberly came rushing into the room.

There was a scream of anguish as Pansy ran to Draco, shaking his arms with tears in her eyes.

"Draco are you crazy?" She cried hysterically, "make this stop please!"

Draco continued to stay silent, not at all reacting to Pansy's small attempts at stopping him. He had no care for what was happening if it didn't help him find Arianna.

"Draco please! That's my brother!" Pansy's continued cries go unnoticed by him.

Blaise stood staring at the pair. Watching his best friend ignore their other best friend, The friend they had known since they were babies. Draco was showing no consideration for one of his own followers, his sheep that he lead to battle.

He couldn't handle any longer.

Blaise took a quick breath and ran straight for Cato, tackling him to the ground. This broke Cato's concentration on the curse, stopping it altogether. Cato wailed in anger as he threw a punch at Blaise, struggling to throw in another.

Pansy quickly ran to her brother with Amberly in tow, together they lifted him to a sitting position as he struggled for breath once again.

Pansy looked up to stare at Draco, tears pouring from her beautiful doe eyes, fury flowed through her as she struggled to speak.

"How could you? Torturing one of our own! Pinning your friends on eachother? Do you have any ounce of humanity left?"

Draco never moved, still as a statue.

This infuriated her more.

"All this for a girl who doesn't even want you anymore?" she seethed, venom coated her next few words, "Pathetic, even for you."

"Alarte Ascendre!" Draco growled out, whipping his wand at Cato and Blaise who were still in a heated brawl.

Blaise flew into the air before knocking against a wall, landing roughly onto the floor.

Cato sat up, breathing heavily he looked to Draco for his next move.

"Cato, let's go," Draco snarled, walking to the door. He looked to Blaise and scoffed before continuing to the door.

Cato obediently moved to follow Draco, peering at his cousin with a smug smirk. He had won his place as Draco's second in command. Now he had no reason to speak to Blaise anymore. Blaise was a traitor.

Draco stopped and looked to the girls huddled around Carter. Amberly and Pansy struggled to pull Carter off the ground before laying him back down, both unmatched at doing so.

"Amberly," Draco called out coldly, "Come, I have plans for you." He left no room for response as he walked out the door with Cato

Amberly looked towards the door they left from, hesitance filled her as she turned back to Pansy's panicked face. Pansy reached out a hand to Amberly's.

"Don't," Pansy whispered softly, trying desperately to keep her friend from making a mistake, "He's just using you, It's Arianna he wants, look how crazy he is about it! That won't change."

"Shut up," Amberly barked, determination washed away all signs of hesitance, "That slut won't be back, not if I can help it."

Amberly stood up quickly and made her way to the exit. Leaving her best friend to aid her brother on her own.

Pansy's sobs couldn't be controlled any longer as she struggled once again to pull her unconscious brother from the floor. A hand gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Pansy turned to see Blaise's bruised face, blood rolling down his cheek from a wound he received from the brawl. He looked at Pansy tenderly before coming to the other side of her brother, gingerly lifting him up off the ground.

"He won't get away with this Pansy, I promise."


End file.
